


In Private

by rhodrymavelyne



Series: More Than a Jinrou [10]
Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: After the destruction of Sotoba, Ozaki Toshio and Muroi Seishin meet again at last. Only they're very, very reluctant to talk. Nudges are required from all else present, including former foes.





	In Private

**Author's Note:**

> This is the tenth part of my multi-part Shiki fanfic, More than a Jinrou. 
> 
> I don't own Shiki, but it often owns me. :)=

Beyond the door in the back of the club was a corridor with several other doors. It remind Ozaki Toshio almost forcibly of the clinic where he’d spent most of his life. 

What happened behind these doors? Were victims kept here to be slowly harvested of their blood? What procedures were done on them to keep them docile?

For a moment he felt the scalpel in his hand. He saw Kyoko’s eyes, black with an inhuman hunger, yet pleading with all human terror above the gag. 

He shut his eyes, glanced out of the corner of his eye at Natsuno. 

The vampire boy kept his head held high and steady, too steady. All the while his blue eyes darted around, noting every door, every potential exit. 

Ah, so this place was unfamilar to Natsuno as well. This made Toshio breathe a little easier. Unfair of him, yes, all things considered. Natsuno needed to eat. One worn out mortal doctor might not be enough for a young jinrou. 

Tatsumi led the way, relaxed with the ease of one well accustomed to to his surroundings. He stopped before a door and opened it, making a half bow and a gesture for Natsuno and Toshio to go before him. 

Natsuno gave Toshio a little half nod of encouragement, eyes darting in every direction. 

Toshio stepped into the dim lights of the private room in the club. 

At first he didn’t recognize the slender figure in a black jacket, matching pants, and a lavender shirt which matched the hair parted across the forehead and curling around the temples. It had been so long since he’d seen Seishin in anything other than his monk’s robes or without his glasses. 

The green eyes were the same, reflecting and holding all emotions, yet somehow secretive pools of verdure, layers and layers hidden within them. Toshio often felt he’d only tested the shallowest levels of the thoughts lurking within, which sometimes floated to the surface. 

It was harder to hide some of those sentiments without the barrier of glass and wire which had been his spectacles. Why should Seishin wear them? He no longer needed them. 

Now he sat in a chair in a relaxed posture, yet with tension coiled and waiting in every limb. All of Muroi Seishin’s slender allure, once bound and confined in the garments of tradition and heredity had been set free. 

Seishin turned his head and fixed those lambent green eyes upon Toshio. At the same time, he tightened his grip on the small girl holding his hand. 

Ah, this must be the mysterious Kirishiki Sunako, whom Toshio had only glimpsed once through a window at Kanemasa. Small and delicate as something made of shadow and lace, her full dark hair spread out over her shoulders, checked by a three cornered hat with a feather. She wore a gown of purple, red, and green which one might see a convention, adored with a spade pattern. 

She gazed at him for a long moment before glancing at Seishin. There was no mistaking the tenderness or the concern. 

Seishin didn’t appear to notice it. He gazed at Toshio for one long moment, eyes dropping to his open collar, his exposed neck. 

“Seishin.” Toshio wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. He took a few steps forward, into the room, only to stop. “It appears there was a way out after all.”

Of all the things he could have said at meeting Seishin for the first time, why did it have to be that?

“Hello, Toshio.” Seishin attempted to smile, a weary twist of his mouth. “I wasn’t sure if I wanted to see you.”

Toshio stiffened. He felt Natsuno slipping into the room, slightly behind him as if not to interrupt. 

Tatsumi stalked across the room, away from Natsuno, away from Toshio, but not quite at Sunako and Seishin’s side. He turned so he was facing the wall, but hadn’t quite turned his back on everyone. 

All of this seemed suddenly ridiculous. Why the play at neutrality, at giving Toshio and Seishin space? Seishin was holding the hand of his new companion, almost drinking calm from her touch. 

Toshio reached back to seize Natsuno’s hand, draw him up beside him. 

“The feeling is mutual.” Toshio rubbed the slender hand, ignored the way the young jinrou rolled his eyes. Perhaps he was being petty. He didn’t care. “I’ve hardly been pining for you.”

“Yes, you have,” Natsuno muttered. “Don’t do this, Toshio.”

“Don’t do what?” Toshio glowered at the jinrou who was supposed to be on his side. 

“Don’t waste your finite time lying.” Such a sweet, bell-like voice exuded from Kirishiki Sunako’s lips. It was as melodic and cultured as Seishin’s. “You have far less of it than the rest of us, Ozaki Toshio-sensei.”

“Is that a threat?” Toshio turned his scowl on the girl, Tatsumi, and Seishin for good measure. He was the only human in the room, the rabbit at a gathering of foxes. 

“Not at all.” Sunako gave Seishin a slight nudge. “This is an attempt at peace. At laying old ghosts to rest, if you will meet us halfway.”

Seishin gave the small girl a terrified look. He lowered his head with a swan’s haughty grace, not meeting Toshio’s eyes. 

What was the point of this? What had bound Toshio and Seishin together was gone, burnt to ashes. What was left?

“Don’t turn away.” Natsuno gave Toshio’s hand a tiny squeeze before releasing it. “There are other things you want…you need to say to him.”

“Is this a command from my vampire master?” Toshio wasn’t sure if anyone else other than Natsuno knew he couldn’t be compelled. Best to keep that fact private. 

“No.” Natsuno shook his head. “Your vampire master is leaving you so you can a moment alone with someone who is still precious to you.”

Kirishiki Sunako let go of Seishin’s hand. She walked across the room over to where Tatsumi stood. For the first time, Toshio noticed that wall the jinrou wasn’t facing was a door. 

Just how many doors were in this place? 

As if they were dancers coordinated in their movement, Tatsumi and Natsuno turned to follow her. 

“Stop.” Toshio reached out to grab Natsuno’s hand again. “Please. Don’t leave me.” 

“He’s doing this for you, you mortal fool,” Tatsumi growled. He made a violent little movement, muscles spasming, torso twisting. Perhaps it was suppressed longing to march over and pry Natsuno free from him. “Aren’t you, Natsuno?”

Toshio dug his fingers into the softness of Natsuno’s fingers. Tatsumi would have to pry him loose, knock him to the floor again. 

No. He wouldn’t let go. The shiki wouldn’t take Natsuno from him the way they’d taken Seishin. 

“Toshio, Seishin is right here.” Natsuno spoke in a voice as soft and private as if he’d heard Toshio’s thoughts. “Needing to talk to you as badly as you need to talk to him.”

“I don’t need to talk to him.” Toshio dropped his head, not looking at Natsuno, Seishin, or anyone, hating the childish vulnerability in his own voice. “He’s chosen who he wants to be with.”

“Yes, you do need to talk to him. And how you know what he’s chosen if you don’t speak to him?” Natsuno pressed his fingers before releasing them. “You need to talk and I need to let you. In private.”

“He won’t be far away. None of us will be.” Sunako paused by the door, watching him with a faint smile on her face. She lowered her eyelashes. “We’ll be right outside. Waiting for you.” 

Tatsumi opened the door for the young girl. She crossed the threshold in a flurry of skirts. 

Seishin watched the little girl depart, lips parted, green eyes wide with trepidation.  
The jinrou remained by the door, holding it open for Natsuno. 

Toshio felt as terrified as Seishin looked to see the slight, blue-haired vampire walk away from him. To see him, too, pause as the door as if he wanted to look back. 

Yuuki Natsuno didn’t. He crossed the threshold, leaving Toshio behind. 

“Try to behave yourself for other people’s sake if not your own.” Tatsumi glanced at him. His sharp gaze moved to Seishin, only to soften. The jinrou made a slight bow before closing the door behind him. 

Leaving Toshio alone with Seishin.


End file.
